mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Megaverse
World of 20XX-210X is the third world in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. Mega Man lives here, as does Roll. The World Boss is Dr. Wily. Plot The World of 20XX-210X in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion is a future version of the previous world, Alternate Earth. The world is plot-heavy and will explain Dr. Wily's role in The Villan Alliance. Due to this, the world is mostly linear. Description The levels in World of 20XX-210X are remakes of classic levels from the Mega Man series, heavily modified, with the rest being custom-made, focusing on the original series. The levels also play closer to the original games that most levels, including heavy emphasis on the use of the Mega Man Suit in order to complete levels. Due to the number of enemies and bosses in this world, an HP system is set up for the player. When a character has a second-tier power-up such as a Fire Flower, they gain the ability to take up to four hits, three in a life bar and one after it's drained, before they lose the power-up. The life bar can be refilled by acquiring power-ups or from energy drops from enemies. Certain characters may not require a second-tier power-up to benefit from the extra health. The HP system can be turned off at the HQ for a greater challenge. This is also the only other world besides Mobius that has a boss fight at the end of each level. These mainly consist of various Mega Man robot masters from the different games. While early levels will only have one, later levels will have two or more per stage. Contents Total number of levels: 23 * Normal Levels: 18 * Secret Levels: 5''' MK Coalitions: '''2 Pipes: 4''' Mushroom Houses: '''0 Roulette Minigames: 4''' Vehicles: '''Doc Robots (4) Levels Normal Levels *World 3-1: Guts Man Quarry (Boss: Guts Man) *World 3-2: Castle Cut Man (Boss: Cut Man) *World 3-3: Electrical Tower (Bosses: Elec Man and Quick Man) *World 3-4: Fort Bubble Man (Boss: Bubble Man) *World 3-5: Wood Man Forest (Boss: Wood Man) *World 3-6: Construction Site (Boss: Needle Man) *World 3-7: Mirror Cavern (Boss: Gemini Man) *World 3-8: Skull Man Wastelands (Boss: Skull Man) *World 3-F1: Time Tower (Boss: Time Man) *World 3-9: Pharaoh's Desert (Boss: Pharaoh Man; Secret Boss: Overdrive Ostrich?) *World 3-10: Jungle Facility (Bosses: Napalm Man and Slash Man) *World 3-11: Capital of Science (Bosses: Knight Man and Shade Man) *World 3-12: Sky Fortress (Boss: Tengu Man; Secret Boss: Air Man) *World 3-13: Pirate Man Airship (Boss: Pirate Man) *World 3-14: Megatropolis (Bosses: Tomahawk Man, Bass, Treble, a Giant Met Cannon, and Mecha Dragon) *World 3-15: The Robot Museum (Bosses: Astro Man and others) *World 3-16: The Mega Highway (Bosses: Guts Dozer, Sisi Truck, Mecha Dragon, and others) *World 3-WB1: Wily Citadel 1 *World 3-WB2: Wily Citadel 2 *World 3-WB3: Wily Citadel 3 (World Boss level/area with Sword Man, Yellow Devil, Dr. Wily, and others) Secret Levels *World 3-S1: Snake Pit (Boss: Snake Man) *World 3-S2: Temple of Uranus (Boss: Uranus) *World 3-S3: Moon Fortress (Bosses: Metal Man, Star Man, Gravity Man, and Crash Man) Category:Worlds_in_Mushroom_Kingdom_Fusion